El día de mi nombramiento y mis pensamientos
by Rukinekochan
Summary: Profundos sentimientos de Rukia para con su Nii-sama. ¿Amor o admiración? Pd: para entender mejor leer "El día de su nombramiento y mis pensamientos".


El día de mi nombramiento y mis pensamientos.

-Punto de vista de Rukia-

Yo soy una Kuchiki. Y todo lo que soy es gracias a Nii-sama.

Al principio solo lo veía como una persona impenetrable, a la que nadie podía pasar por encima. Un gran servidor para su clan, alguien que tenía todo servido. Un hombre que nunca amó, o incapaz de poder sentir algo parecido al amor. Alguien que no haría nada por nadie, a menos que se trate de un deber u obligación. Un hombre frío pero con mucho poder.

El día de mi ejecución me enteré de las razones que lo hicieron actuar de esa forma, y pude comprenderlo.

_Ahora lo veo con otros ojos._

Pude ver la gran persona que es en verdad. Mis sentimientos y pensamientos hacia él cambiaron drásticamente. Cada día lo admiro más… eso creo.

Nunca había tenido la sensación que me produce Nii-sama con otra persona. Ni con Kaien-dono, a quien admiraba y quería mucho. Mi hermano me ha demostrado ser un hombre de palabra, alguien con quien se puede contar para cualquier cosa que necesites. Me demostró que él puede proteger a los demás, por sus propias razones. Él es alguien que pone a su familia primero, ante cualquier situación. Él es alguien admirable.

Más allá de haberme protegido en un principio por la promesa que le había hecho a mi difunta hermana, ahora lo siento distinto. Cada vez lo siento más cercano a mí, y eso me pone feliz.

Como en el día de mi nombramiento, el día en el que finalmente me convertí en teniente. O cuando él presenció y fue el primero en presenciar mi bankai. Sus palabras y su mirada que en aquellos momentos me dio, me trasmitieron algo hermoso, algo que nunca olvidaré. Sus ojos y sus palabras se quedaron en mi mente, hasta el día de hoy me siento a pensar en lo hermoso de su grandeza. ¿H-hermoso? ¿Yo he dicho eso? Mejor dicho, me siento a pensar en la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos con los que me dijo que mi bankai es hermoso. Esos sentimientos que se notaron a través de sus ojos al recibir la noticia de mi ascenso. Esos que nunca olvidaré.

_Quisiera que me vea con esos ojos por siempre. O tal vez con unos distintos._

En momentos como este, en los que estoy sentada mirando a la luna desde la ventana de mi habitación en la mansión Kuchiki, medito sobre el cambio de Nii-sama: en el pasado apenas y me hablaba, ahora no me habla mucho pero ya no es el hombre frio que solía ser conmigo. Me alegra de que sea así, su presencia me hace feliz, aunque haya días en los que no quiera admitirlo.

Siempre que quiero pensar sobre la relación que tenemos Nii-sama y yo, se me cruza la imagen de Nee-sama, mi hermana. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera muerto a causa de su enfermedad. Si ella estuviera con nosotros, no creo que todo lo que he pasado junto a Nii-sama hubiera ocurrido. Pero, no vale la pena pensar tanto sobre Nee-sama, me hubiera encantado poder conocerla y preguntarle sobre muchas cosas. Ella ya no está. Además, gracias a ella y a sus esfuerzos, pude conocer a Nii-sama. Y estoy muy agradecida, con él y con ella.

Todos los recuerdos en los que está Nii-sama aparecen como un flash en mi cabeza. Desde que entré al clan Kuchiki hasta hoy. Todos esos momentos en los que sufrí y en los que fui feliz con él. De principio a fin. Y como consecuencia: un mar de preguntas.

Ya que Nii-sama es la única persona capaz de producirme felicidad y paz interior, ¿será que lo que me hace sentir es algo más de lo que creo que es?

¿Será que la pasada existencia de mi hermana Hisana no interfiere en lo que piense de Nii-sama?

¿Será ella solo un recuerdo para mí? ¿Y para Nii-sama?

Mientras estas cuestiones vienen y van por mi cabeza, una traviesa y tibia lágrima acaricia mi rostro.

-Nii-sama… - apenas un susurro.- ¿Por qué no sale de mi cabeza?

Tiene lugar una segunda gota proveniente de mi ojo.

Una última pregunta para esta tranquila noche se cruza por mi mente:

_¿Tendré un lugar en el corazón de él?_

Con esa pregunta acompañada de pequeñas lágrimas las cuales salen sin que las llamen, viene un sonido: un "toc, toc" y la voz de Nii-sama diciendo que entrará.

Veo su figura y al instante escondo mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? – de mis cuerdas vocales salen unas palabras temblorosas.

-No es nada. ¿Te pasa algo? – su voz, segura como siempre.

-Solo estaba observando la luna. Está hermosa hoy. – dirijo mi rostro hacia ella – ¿No es así, Nii-sama?

Escucho su breve afirmación y su retirada junto a un "Buenas noches".

Esa corta conservación de algún modo fue un alto para mis lágrimas. No vale la pena hablarle sobre todas estas inseguridades que tengo en este momento, y que además lo involucran a él.

_No creo que sea capaz de decirle todo lo que pienso. Y sobre todo, ¿qué diría él?_

**.-.-.**

-Punto de vista de Byakuya-

En un impulso desconocido me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rukia.

_Al entrar, no pude decirle mis inquietudes que tengo sobre mi relación con ella. Además, ¿cómo lo tomaría?_

Notas de autor:

Tardé mucho, pero lo prometido es deuda n.n (si es que alguien lo lee)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes nombrados le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, al igual que en el fic "El día de su nombramiento y mis pensamientos".

Según como lo tomen, lo sigo(?


End file.
